


What They Don't Tell You At The Door

by SmittenKitten950



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Broken (slightly) YunJae, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, JaeDo, Johnny being HELLA obvious, Johnyong, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, NO SMUT FOR UNDERAGE MEMBERS WILL BE WRITTEN, Smut, Taeyong being HELLA domestic, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, YunJae, YunJae as teachers, markhyuck, yuwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenKitten950/pseuds/SmittenKitten950
Summary: Taeyong has a week from hell when his health starts to deteriorate for (seemingly) no reason. Dizziness, nausea, blurred vision - they are just some of the reasons Johnny clings out or worry when Taeyong finally collapses. It's not until the rest of 127 shed some light on the matter that the situation gets a taaaad bit complicated.or.How Taeyong found out his entire band was a bunch of werewolves and he somehow missed the part were he was a half-breed with a unique ability. Oh. And Johnny's his mate. Or so Kim Jaejoong keeps telling him. Who knew.





	What They Don't Tell You At The Door

He'd been having a rather pleasant dream before his alarm decided to wail into the still of the early morning - a shrill tone that would probably send a normal person flying through the ceiling. Taeyong groaned, completely not okay with having to get on with yet _another_ schedule amidst his lacking health. It wasn't his fault, he'd always done the most to keep his body at top shape, but over the last few days he'd been feeling less than able and this morning was clearly going to be no different. Headaches, dizziness, and sudden spikes in his temperature were just a few of the things he'd had to deal with lately. He'd considered getting a professional opinion, but because he didn't have an outright fever he'd denied the idea of seeing a doctor (much to his managers disapproval). Taeyong had opted instead to take a ton of vitamins; and getting as much sleep as their schedules allowed. Which, funny enough, was packed again due to their comeback so he'd been sleeping even less now than before. Not that he was regretting their adventures in America - far from it. It just happened to really take its toll on him.

 

Taeyong sighed, nestling further into the covers as his frame relaxed into the warmth. He  _really_  did not want to get up. Knowing his alarm would be going off again in 5 minutes, however, he really didn't have much choice. Throwing the covers to the side the leader made his way to standing. In this - body held securely in place, preventing him from escaping - was were he encountered his first concern of the day. He was stuck.

 

Taeyong blinked before trying to move again, noticing an arm firmly around his waist keeping him still. This wouldn't be a problem (Haechan had done so once or twice when he was still scared of thunderstorms, though usually it was Johnny who he'd seek out) - if he wasn't absolutely sure he'd gone to bed alone last night.

 

"Uh - what... " He managed before said arm tightened around him; bringing him closer to a broad chest. A quick glance behind left him with more questions than answers. 

 

"Johnny?"

 

There, in all his messy haired glory, was the ever tall, ever caring, and very much fast  _asleep_ , Chicago boy of the group. 

 

"Uh...?" 

 

A sleepy, "Mhhm" was all Taeyong got in return before his hyung snuggled deeper into his nape - still completely knocked out. It would be cute if he wasn't absolutely confused. 

 

" _Johnny_ ," He tried again. "Johnny,  _wake up_. We have a schedule today at 8 AM."

 

Nothing. Taeyong debated tickling his hyung.

 

"Not that I mind," He said slowly; barely suppressing the urge to run his fingers over Johnny's sides. "But what are you doing in my bed?"

 

Johnny, whom Taeyong had learned long ago wasn't a heavy sleeper, simply groaned.

 

"Seriously," The leader tried; this time with more force. "Johnny,  _wake up_. You're worrying me. Did something happen last night? Are you okay? Why didn't you wake me up if you needed someone to talk to?"

 

The taller male shifted slightly. Taeyong held his breath - unsure if he'd done so because he was worried about the older male's response, or because Johnny had pulled him in somehow even closer.

 

"Nothing's wrong Tae," he murmured back; eyes still closed. "Just couldn't sleep. I figured it was because of all the stuffed animals on my bed. It seemed easier to just come cuddle you."

 

"That's all?"

 

"That's all."

 

Taeyong wasn't convinced. His instincts told him something most certainly was up (Johnny did  _NOT_  miss opportunities to cuddle his favorite stuffed whale) but he wasn't going to pry if Johnny didn't want to talk. Especially not at 6:30 in the morning. He could barely form sentences, let alone give advice. Taeyong frowned because there was still the pressing matter of his 'imprisonment' and Johnny didn't seem like he was going to be getting up anytime soon.

 

"Yo, Johnny." 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can I have my body back now? I have to wake the rest of the house."

 

"... "

 

Taeyong almost groaned thinking the tall member had fallen back asleep when he got no response. Luckily, the heavy arm around him slipped off, and Taeyong was freed. 

 

"Are you making breakfast today?" Johnny asked; eyes half open and hair sticking up at all ends. Taeyong  _really_  wanted to run his hands through it.

 

"Yeah," he affirmed.

 

"Can you make french toast?"

 

The leader thought about it for a moment.

 

"Can you wake up Doyoung then?"

 

"... "

 

"I'll drizzle chocolate on the toast, just for you."

 

"... "

 

"With strawberries," Taeyong winked.

 

"God you're evil. Okay, deal."

 

 

 

******

******

******

******

 

 

 

With the morning pretty much out of his mind, Taeyong and the rest of 127 had started their day as planned. Haechan had behaved through every interview. Yuta hadn't attempted to smother Win Win (too much) - though that hadn't stopped Mark. Doyoung hadn't socked Johnny for waking him up (too hard, anyway) and Jaehyun and Taeil both had taken to sticking to Jungwoo all day. Taeyong hadn't had a care in the world - until they got to their last photo shoot of the day and a wave of dizziness had him seeing double.

 

"You okay?" Taeil asked. They'd been walking down a hallway leading to their break room when Taeyong had felt like he was going to faint. "You're walking into walls Tae. Want me to get our manager?"

 

Taeyong tried to steady himself on the wall to his left. When he looked up from the ground he had to squint to focus. His head was spinning in the worst way, and his breathing felt restricted.

 

"Just tired hyung, really. I'm fine." He managed to rasp out, but for once he wasn't sure.

 

"You look like you're about to fall over," a concerned Johnny appeared; if he'd been following behind them Taeyong didn't know. "You need to sit down. Right now. Taeil, can you get him a bottle of water?"

 

The worry in his voice didn't go unnoticed, and somehow that made Taeyong feel both more at ease and unsettled. He registered that Johnny was attempting to find him something to sit on while he steadied himself on the wall. Alarmingly, he also noticed that It was getting harder to focus.

 

Taeil nodded before bolting to the nearest door to find a staff member. He looked panicked and that made the leader feel worse. Worrying about others was his job, not the other way around.

 

"Here," Johnny said; pushing boxes over to the smaller male. "Sit on these until we can get you hydrated. Did you eat earlier when staff brought us food?"

 

Taeyong nodded. Johnny frowned. Their leader hardly ever got sick. Despite his small frame, Taeyong was the epitome of 'fit' and 'healthy'. Jaehyun, who watched everything he ate and worked out every other day, often agreed that their leader had the best immune system. Seeing him doubled over, unable to focus, pale, and about to hurl his lunch onto the floor was  _not_ something to be taken lightly. 

 

Johnny placed a hand on his leaders back to help guide him down and that was the moment said leader felt his legs give out. The world around him was spinning and before he knew what was going on it all faded to black. The last thing Taeyong registered before blacking out was Johnny cursing and yelling at the staff to call for help - barely catching him from falling on the floor.

 

_Johnny doesn't curse,_  he thought.  _It must be pretty bad. W-What's wrong with me?_

_******_

_******_

_******_

_******_

_******_

_******_

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY AO3 worked and let me post. I have been trying for a few days and I honestly thing it was because I was on a mobile device because my laptop works just fine. ANYWAY.
> 
> Hi.
> 
> I'm so happy to be posting stories again. I use to write exclusively for the EXO fandom (Kaixing shipper here) but stopped for like a year due to my own performing career. (I'm a dancer P.S.)
> 
> This story will be the werewolf-Johnyong-crossover-mpreg fic no one asked for but secretly wanted anyway. This will be updated hopefully twice a week (or at least once a week - just depends how busy I am) and will have multiple chapters. Also, sorry this first chapter is SO short, I just needed something out to help motivate me with the next part. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter? @ NCT950 :)


End file.
